Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/The Captaincy/Act Two
The Enterprise is at warp 7. Captain's log stardate 2623.4. 2.7 hours from launch and on course for the Neutral Zone border...... On the bridge the crew are all at their stations as Captain Nelson continues her log entry. So far ship and crew are at peek effiency, and right now I am worried about what the Romulans maybe up to if this is a prelude to an invasion of the Federation, all I know is that we're ready for anything. Ensign Morris looks at his console. Warp seven point three Ensign Morris says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Nelson. Commander Logan looks at him. I didn't feel a thing Commander Logan says as she looks at Morris. Then Lieutenant Rand chimed in. I don't know do you feel that? Rand asked as she looks at the other senior staff. Captain Nelson looks at him. Go to seven point Four Captain Nelson says as she looks at Ensign Morris. He increases the speed again as the ship shudders slightly. There! what do you call that? Commander Rand says as she looks at them. Roy looks at his console. The deflector's sequencing, it's perfectly normal Commander Ensign Morris says as he looks at his console then turns to face her. S'Dar walks over to Rand at the com station. Perhaps you'd like to go to your quarters and lie down? Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Rand turns to him. Ponfo mirann Lieutenant Rand said in Vulcan as she looks at S'Dar. He raises an eyebrow. I was instructed to speak English during this voyage, and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that Commander S'Dar says as he looks at Lieutenant Rand. Captain Nelson snickers a bit. It's easy to get a little jumpy when you're travelling at thirty million kilometres a second, should be old hat in a week's time Captain Nelson says as she looks at the crew and sits in her chair. Then the com activates. Smithfield to Nelson Commander Smithfield says over the com. She presses the button on her Captain's chair. Nelson here go ahead Mike Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. Cam are you trying to blow us up, the ship can't take this speed Commander Smithfield says over the com. Commander Tackett walks to the chair. She's mad at you Cam Commander Tackett says as he looks at her. She looks at him. What was your first clue, Mike I just wanted to see how much we can get this girl to go Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. Just don't do it again Smithfield out Commander Smithfield says as she ends the hail. Then S'Dar reports. Captain sensors are picking up a ship along the Romulan Neutral Zone, it appears to be a Romulan scout vessel Commander S'Dar says as he looks into his scanner and then at Captain Nelson. She gets up from her chair. Ensign slow to one-quarter impulse speed, let's not spook them Captain Nelson says as she walks in front of the weapons and conn station and leans on it. Rand hail them Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer showing the scout vessel. Rand inputs commands into the com console. Your on Captain Lieutenant Rand says as she turns to her. She looks at the viewer. Run this through the translation matrix in case they forgot about our language, my name is Cameron Nelson, I'm Captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise, we're on a rescue mission, and you're on the wrong side of the border come along our starboard side and stand fast and prepare to be boarded Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer showing the scout ship. S'Dar looks at the scanner and reports. Captain the scout vessel is turning towards us and heading at full impulse speed Commander S'Dar says as he turns to her. She looks at him then at the viewer. Romulan scout ship turn back to the Neutral Zone or we'll be forced to open fire on you Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. The vessel explodes into a thousand pieces and it rocks the Enterprise hard, on the bridge the crew is thrown from their consoles as consoles erupt in a shower of sparks and klaxons sound. Damage report Captain Nelson says as she gets up from the floor and helps other people up from the floor. Tackett goes to a down S'Dar and then activates the com. Sickbay medical emergency main bridge Commander Tackett says as he spoke into the com. We're on our way now Commander a medical officer says over the com. Morris looks at his console. Impulse engines are down, so are warp engines Ensign Morris says as he looks at his console. Logan chimes in. Shields and weapons are offline Commander Logan says as she looks at her console then at Captain Nelson. Then the computer activates. WARNING TREATY VIOLATION, WARNING TREATY VIOLATION the computer says in it's female voice. Then Commander Tackett walks over to the scanner and looks into it. Captain sensors are picking up a Romulan warbird decloaking bearing 215 mark 18, computer's ID it as the same type of ship that Captain Kirk encountered in 2266 and 2268 Commander Tackett says as he looks at the scanner then at Captain Nelson. She turns from him to the viewer. Red alert, all hands battle stations, engineering try to get our weapons back online Mike out Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. She looks at the viewer showing the warbird approaching the Enterprise.